The present invention relates in general to a cooling system in a turbomachine, such as an aircraft turbojet engine, for cooling, in particular, the flaps of a jet pipe nozzle, and relates more specifically to a gate valve that forms part of this cooling system.
The jet pipe nozzle of a turbomachine generally comprises moving flaps which are subjected to high thermal stresses as a result of the passage of the very hot gases leaving the combustion chamber of the turbomachine. These thermal stresses generate a great deal of radiation in the infrared part of the spectrum liable to detract from the stealth of military aircraft, and this is why it is desirable to be able to limit the extent to which these flaps heat up.
One solution is to bleed cold air from a secondary stream of the turbomachine, in order to direct it toward the jet pipe nozzle flaps and cool them.